


Rhythmic.

by caitlesshea



Series: It's SO Fluffy! [9]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Beach House, Dancing, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Deran & Adrian dance to the rain.





	Rhythmic.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Tumblr. In which Adrian is a sap & gets Deran to dance.

Adrian loved the rain. You’d think someone who was outside as much as he was and who surfed competitively wouldn’t like the rain. But there was something about being inside, staring outside, while it was raining, hearing nothing but the pitter patter of the water on the windows. It was mesmerizing. He thinks this is why people have rain machines. He smiles to himself.

 

“Hey”, Deran says, as he comes up behind him, wraps his arms around him and leans his head on his shoulder.

 

“Hey”, Adrian says back as he wraps his own hands around Deran’s arms and leans his head back.

 

“You always did like the rain”, Deran says.

 

“What’s not to like?”, Adrian says back.

 

Deran chuckles, “yeah yeah”. He blows behind Adrian’s ear, which makes Adrian shiver. He can feel Deran smiling against his neck.

 

He starts swaying side to side. He can’t help it. It’s rhythmic, the rain. He can feel Deran laughing, but he starts to move with him, too.

 

“Dancing now?”, Deran laughs.

 

“Mmm”, Adrian says back.

 

“There’s no music”, Deran says.

 

“Yes there is, listen”, Adrian says, referring to the rain. He turns and puts his arms around Deran and his head on his shoulder.

 

“Are you listening?”, he whispers.

 

“Babe”, Deran says back, exasperated. Adrian smiles into his neck. The pet name rarely slips out, and usually only after they’ve had sex or if they’ve been drinking. Almost like if someone else were to hear him use it, he’d have an excuse. Adrian doesn’t mind. He knows it’s just for him.

 

He kisses Deran’s neck. He can tell Deran’s smiling, “I’m listening”, he says to Adrian as they continue swaying. Adrian tightens his hold on Deran and moves his body impossibly closer.

 

It’s romantic, he thinks, them dancing in almost complete silence, only the sound of the rain in the background.

 

He lifts his head from Deran’s shoulder to look at him. He smiles at Deran and gets a soft, sweet smile in return. Another thing, just for him.

 

“Not such a bad dancer, Mr. Cody”, he teases and says to Deran.

 

Deran laughs. “Not so bad yourself, Mr. Dolan”, Deran says and then does the most unpredictable thing Adrian thinks he’s ever witnessed him do. He dips him. Using his right hand to lean him down and bring him back up again. And then he spins them. Adrian’s laughing as he kisses Deran.

 

“Quite the gentleman”, Adrian says.

 

Deran shrugs but smiles. Adrian can tell he’s pleased.

 

“I can see why you like it”, Deran says, as they continue swaying, sometimes turning, “the rain”, he finishes.

 

“Love it”, Adrian says. And then he’s the bold one, as he dips Deran. Deran comes back up laughing.

 

“Yeah me too”, Deran says back. Adrian can only smile. He feels it, too. Their love. He knows one of these days he isn’t going to be able to hold back his feelings, that they’re already bursting out of his chest.

 

He kisses Deran, and is rewarded with a groan as he deepens the kiss. He breaks the kiss, reluctantly, and whispers back, “What’s not to love?”. He looks into his eyes and is met with Deran’s beautiful smile. Yeah, he feels it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
